fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Kawisa' Kawisenhawe - Czarownica zorzy polarnej oraz opadów atmosferycznych. Otaczają ją takie kryształki jak tutaj o To są bardziej zarodniki grzybów ale pies z tym może je ze sobą scalić (jak puzzle np) i stworzyć ochronną kopułę. Ogólnie to ta z tych czarownic, które przeczą stereotypowi brzydkiej i wrednej. Posiada różdżkę którą wykonuje zaklęcia. potęguje jej moc. Osobowość Wygląd Kawisenhawe to wysoka, szczupła nastolatka o opalonej cerze bez skaz. Fragment jej szyi pokrywa znamię w kształcie dwóch kryształów. Włosy czarownicy - biało-złoto-niebieskawe sięgają jej ud, są proste. Kawisenhawe posiada duże oczy o niebiesko-złotawych tęczówkach, szare brwi i duże usta. Relacje 'Przyjaciele' Dixie i Bellatrix 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Pupil' Zainteresowania 'Snowboard' 'Gra na gitarze elektrycznej' Kawisenhawe może i nie wygląda na fankę muzyki o mocnym brzmieniu, lecz uwielbia klasycznego rocka. To właśnie ten gatunek króluje na jej playlistach. Dziewczyna od jakiegoś czasu trenuje grę na gitarze elektrycznej, w nadziei że za jakiś czas będzie mogła sama komponować utwory. Moce We władaniu Kawisenhawe są zorze polarne oraz opady atmosferyczne. Dziewczyna kontroluje deszcz, śnieg czy grad w najczystszej postaci. Oprócz tego, dzięki otaczającym ją od urodzenia kryształom, potrafi stworzyć osobistą kopułę ochronną scalając je ze sobą niczym puzzle. 'Słabości' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "Ona trzyma lód" w j. Mohawk (Native Amercian). *Jej ulubiony kolor to herbaciany. *Zaś roślina to lilia wodna. Pochodzenie thumb|left|300pxStalax - planeta w Magicznym Wymiarze, na której panuje wieczna zima. Planeta obfita jest w góry, a głównymi atrakcjami są stoki narciarskie, będące ważnym źródłem zarobków, a także jednym z najpopularniejszych sposobów na spędzanie wolnego czasu. Na lasy planety została rzucona klątwa, którą Winx zdjęły w jednym z komiksów. Została ona rzucona przez starego czarodzieja jako zemsta za niszczenie fauny i flory planety, ów klątwa miała na celu odstraszenie wszystkich turystów i przybyszów z zewnątrz. Każdy, kto przyczyniał się do wycięcia lasu został zamieniany w potwora - Wocky, pół niedźwiedzia, pół małpę - i zaczynał terroryzować pobliskie tereny. Planeta Stalax pojawiła się jedynie w komiskie pt. "Stwór z gór" z jednego z magazynów Winx Club. Galeria Kawisenhawe z bliska - pierwszy rysunek postaci.jpg Kawisenhawe symbol.jpg Kawisenhawe ID.jpg Meta timeline * 'Ostrożnie, zły gryzoń' Twila (właściwie Twilda, ale przekręca swoje imię nie celowo) - 10 Latka, w latach ludzkich. Piekielnie zdolne to. Little boss. Potrafi podporządkować sobie starszych i już jest lekkim postrachem. Słodka i mała na zewnątrz, ale to tylko pozory. Zwinna i sprytna, nie lubi pomocy. Nie wygląda na swój iloraz. Wiele osób które dopiero co ją poznają, nie bierze jej na poważnie. Nienawidzi przypisanej sobie formy zwierzaka (chomik, jej krewni związani są z gryzoniami), chociaż w trudnych sytuacjach mały rozmiar i niewinny wygląd ratowały nie tylko jej skórę. Pochodzi z Animorphii, z której uciekła bo nie podobało jej się życie w cieniu rodziny (z resztą ona jej nie szuka) mieszka teraz w Magix gdzie nie do końca hmm...po prosu ten kto nie musi to nie wie że na zlecenie naprawia pojazdy mechaniczne itp. Obecnie uczy się...we własnym zakresie. Umysł stratega, ma żyłkę mechanika. Nierzadko ma problemy z panowaniem nad agresją. Jak na ironię jest typem osoby chowającej rzeczy po kątach, lubi spać. W chwilach stresu nadgryza włosy. Często wpierw odmawia, lecz po jakimś czasie daje się przekonać. Osobowość *Kozaczy. *Do wszystkich z łapami wyskakuje. *Ma kompleks Napoleona. *Ciężka praca nie jest jej obca. *Zdeterminowana i nieustępliwa w działaniu. Wygląd Twila jest niską, nieco pulchną na twarzy dziewczynką o jasno-miodowej cerze. Jej policzki pokrywa ledwo widoczne białawe futerko oraz wibrysy, a uszy znajdują się nieco wyżej niż u innych. Kształtem przypominają chomicze, lecz są nieco większe. Ładnie stapiają się z jej miodowymi włosami. Brwi Twili mają beżową barwę zaś tęczówki szkarłatną. Jej dłonie są pulchne a paznokcie delikatnie zarysowane. Nos Twili jest niemal identyczny co nos chomika, prócz tego ma mocne siekacze. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Arlenatta, Cadi 'Miłość' Dziewczyna wprawdzie nie raz udowodniła swoją determinację i odwagę lecz tak naprawdę w kwestji uczuć jest zwyczajnie niedojrzała. Z uwagi na młody wiek nie postrzega miłości tak jak starsi od niej. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Twila swoimi "podopiecznymi" nazywa maszyny które naprawia. Nie chciałaby mieć zwierząt ponieważ uważa że byłoby to dziwnie krępujące - osoba z Animorphii, animag posiadająca zwierzaka. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Transfiguracja w chomika' - Jako osoba pochodząca z Animorphii, Twila od urodzenia ma przypisaną do siebie formę chomika w którego moze się przemienić. Zalety tej zdolności to szybkość, mały rozmiar oraz lepszy słuch i węch. *'Podstawowe ataki' - Dziewczyna może wytworzyć mały promień atakujący bądź prosta tarczę ochronną. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Mechanika Fizyka Architektura Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' - Nie ma na to czasu ani chęci. *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Niskim wzroście. *Nieco okrąglejszej budowie ciała. *Białej plamce na buzi, futrze na policzkach. *Chomiczym nosie oraz pokaźnym zgryzie. *Zwykle chodzi w lekko poniszczonych ubraniach - startych dżinsach czy ubłoconych butach. Zakłada także szelki przypominające pas do amunicji. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia Twilda urodziła się jako trzecie z kolei dziecko pewnej pary ogrodników na Animorphii. Już od początków jej życia było jasne że nie dla niej spokojny i monotonny styl życia rodziców. Od małego była ciekawa świata, grzebała w przedmiotach próbując coś z nich stworzyć. W przeciwieństwie do starszego rodzeństwa, Twilda bardzo szybko nauczyła się czytać i pisać. Jej rodzicom nie podobało się w jak szybkim tempie rozwija się córka toteż odciągali ją od książek i puzzli a także klocków które tak uwielbiała. Mimo tego Twilda zawsze znajdowała sposób by wymknąć się i zaszyć z książką. Tamten okres Twilda spędziła głównie na czytaniu, szybko odkryła w sobie smykałkę do naprawiania dzięki czemu pomagała rodzeństwu kiedy zepsuli swoje zabawki - czy to lalki czy to autka. Warto dodać że Twilda jako jedyna z ośmioosobowego rodzeństwa wykazywała tak wielką chęć zdobywania wiedzy. Lata mijały a Twilda zaczynała być postrzegana jako anomalia w rodzinie - potrafiła uderzyć starszego od siebie kolegę kiedy ten dokuczał jej siostrze z uwagi na przypisane jej zwierzę. Wtedy właśnie rodzice Twildi doszli do wniosku że dali jej zdecydowanie za dużo swobody. Zabrali jej "zabawki" nad którymi siedziała, modele, narzędzia i ukochane książki. Tamtego wieczora Twilda bardzo pokłóciła się z rodzicami, nazwana po raz wtóry "dzieciaczkiem" obiecała sobie że rodzina jeszcze zobaczy na co ją stać i że nie potrzebuje ich łaski oraz pomocy by spełniać marzenia. Ucieczka z domu była spowodowana impulsem, Twila zupełnie nie przemyślała gdzie będzie spać, jak zdobędzie pożywienie. Kiedy przyszło jej do nocowania pośród dzikiej natury, drżała ze strachu. Mimo tego, wolała przesiadywać wśród drzew niżli w domu i krewnych którzy oczekują że będzie kimś kim nie jest. Wolność i swoboda w działaniu zdecydowanie rekompensowały trudne warunki. Dodatkowo, to doświadczenie pomogło Twili w doskonaleniu się - zbudowała prowizoryczny szałas w którym spędzała całe dnie. Z okolicznych wiosek podbierała materiały a także wodę i jedzenie (nie było to trudne, mały rozmiar i szybkość okazały się bardzo pomocne0 dzięki którym mogła przeżyć i nadal się doskonalić. Ciekawostki *W ludzkiej formie nie posiada charakterystycznego dla chomików ogona. *Ma naprawdę mocny zgryz. Zębami otwiera różne butelki czy puszki, a czasami coś przecina. *Ma słabość do słonego karmelu. *Do stworzenia Twildi zainspirowała mnie pewna postać z gry "Overwatch". *Jeden z jej cytatów pochodzi od słów Symmetry z wyżej wspomnianej gry. Miejsce pochodzenia Animorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Galeria Twila koncept twarz.jpg Twila koncept strój.jpg Twila symbol.jpg Twila ID.jpg Stroje Zimowe stroje dla Arlenatty i Twili.jpg|Zimowy strój art z Arlenattą. Meta timeline *'28.12.18 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. 'Syzyfowa praca' Sunil - nastoletni czarodziej urodzony na planecie Ohm. Mało kto wie że chłopak ma w sobie błękitną krew. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejednokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której nauczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i skupienia. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astorii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Posiada dar jasnowidzenia. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w ktorej wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrzasającym szokiem, lecz dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie chce i nie potrafi przyglądać się cierpieniu. Niestety, obecnie z winy życia w tej "iluzji" cudownego świata, nierzadko nie potrafi obronić nawet siebie a co dopiero innych. Jak chyba każdą osobę pochodzącą z ważnej rodziny, Sunila próbowano uczyć dyscypliny, przez to swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś złego. Stara się panować nad swoimi emocjami lecz z różnym skutkiem. Widać że pewnych rzeczy jeszcze się uczy. Chłopak jest także osobą pełną pokory i uznania dla starszych od siebie. Chętnie pomoże, lecz kiedy zauważy że jego dobroć została mocno naruszona, będzie się wycofywał. Zdecydowanie brak mu pewnoś i co do swoich magicznych zdolności, uważa siebie pod tym względem za beztalencie, toteż rzadko kiedy zgadza się na korzystanie z nich publicznie. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie starsze od siebie o cztery lata siostry - Chanti oraz Darę, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. DŚ 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt i nawet nie chciałby. Uważa że żywych stworzeń nie powinno się traktować jak osobiste zabawki czy ozdoby. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zbliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Czytanie aur' - Chłopak potrafi zobaczyć aurę danej osoby, a tym samym odczytać czy ktoś jest zagrożony bądź chory. Dzięki tej zdolności może także wyczuć czy ktoś żyje. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmieżać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełnii uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goić swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jesli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyć kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również strzelać wiązkami energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić się z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Broń' Laska, kijek? Jakaś magiczna laska? Plus te kule energii. wszyscy mają jakieś pistolety, miecze, karabiny a on głupi kijek będzie z tego powodu wyśmiewany i nie brany na poważnie. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie, szczególnie chomiki. *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać droge. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyi nosi szczęśliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci Sunila Nevli z serialu animowanego "The Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg|Stary design. Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Sunil ND ID.jpg Od innych Sunil by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Syzyfowa praca vol.2 bo przecież tak strasznie siebie lubię.' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy których się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalentowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może trochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Seymoura - Attina oraz Kai na co dzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostrę - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda, Astoria, Sunil. 'Znajomi' Chłopak zna Arlenattę oraz Arkadię. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Na tę chwilę chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. 'Miłość' Dziewczyną Seymoura jest czarodziejka Astra. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świeżym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Tańczyć chłopak nauczył się można by rzec z konieczności. Idąc w kierunku kariery scenicznej, nie mógł mieć dwóch lewych nóg gdyż jego kariera prysłaby zanim w ogóle by się rozpoczęła. Początkowo nie przepadał za tańcem, czuł jakby to było zło konieczne lecz z czasem polubił tańczyć, a nawet nauczać tego innych. Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejętności związanych z dźwiękiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - Podstawowy atak. Seymour wytwarza wiązki fal dźwiękowych powalających i chwilowo ogłuszających przeciwnika. *'Podgłośnienie' - Dzięki tej zdolności chłopak może chwilowo wzmocnić atak sojusznika. *'Echo' - Seymour jest w stanie "skopiować" atak przeciwnika i użyć go przeciwko niemu. *'Bariera' - Chłopak umie wytworzyć zaporę o szerokim spektrum działania. Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa, komponuje teksty oraz melodię i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Dżinn i Dżinnka z Desertii' Wygląd 'Sumitra' 'Zarathustra' Osobowość 'Sumitra' 'Zarathustra' Relacje Rodzina 'Sumitra' 'Zarathustra' Dodatkowe informacje 'Sumitra' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' 'Zarathustra' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Sumitra - Indian name meaning "True friend" *Zarathustra - Possibly meaning "Golden camel" in Old Iranian, derived "zarat" meaning "golden" combined with "ushtra" meaning "camel" Pochodzenie thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Galeria Meta timeline * 'Od Amity' Chrysanta - Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zainteresowania Moce i zdolności Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od Amity.Gali. *Jej pierwsze imię nadane przez Amity to April. Pochodzenie thumb|leftLinphea - Linphea jest planetą ściśle związaną z naturą, która przejawia się obfitą ilością magicznych roślin i zwierząt, czym znacznie wyróżnia się od innych planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Mieszkańcy Linphei żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich przyrodą, aby okazać jej szacunek i zachować jej piękno. Z tego, co można zaobserwować w serii, mieszkańcy Linphei są bardzo związani z naturą i żyją wysoko w koronach drzew. Ze względu na to, zdają się nie wykazywać lęku przed wysokościami, co możemy zaobserwować u Flory w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", która z łatwością przeskakuje przez cienki, chwiejący się, tkany most wykonany z winorośli i kwiatów. Istnieje również Rada Pradawnych na Linphei. Na planecie panuje monarchia, tak jak na większości planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Galeria Od innych Adopt od amberworksart.png|Adoptowany od Amity.Gali wygląd. Meta timeline 'Amorisianka' Theofania - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Moce Zainteresowania Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Galeria Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija